Gift Exchange
by vixenali
Summary: Sam/Andy Christmas Eve. One-shot.


**A/N: A little bit cheesy but hey, it's fluffy! Personally, I think holiday engagements are clichéd, but Sam/Andy, Christmas, missing fic, my brain: this is what came out. I posted this on my tumblr yesterday and I feel like posting it here even though it's short. **

_Christmas Eve in the not too distant future._

Andy had lit all the candles in their house after she put all the groceries away from Christmas Eve shopping. Her and Sam had a relatively quiet day at work, just the usual drunks in the park, a B and E where Andy had the fortune of taking down the guy tripping out of a store because his pants were hanging so low when he got spooked, and gathering of notes for cases headed to court after the holidays.

Sam and Andy had only been living in their house for a month. (Andy loved reminding herself that it was theirs.)

She couldn't believe her and Sam had finally found the home of their dreams and that they were finally building their lives together after shitty timing and faking what they wanted with other people.

"Hey Andy, sweetheart. Come here."

"Just a sec!"

Both her and Sam had agreed to share one gift on Christmas Eve. She wanted to make sure the living room was in the perfect mood lighting for their romantic evening in each other's company.

Their Christmas Day will be full of visiting Oliver and Celery, Traci, Leo, and Steve, and Noelle, Frank, and Olivia. It'll be fun, but oh so hectic.

Andy walked towards the back of the house and saw Sam standing out on their deck beyond the darkened kitchen's glass doors. "What do you n… oh Sam…"

On the deck were three lit-up Christmas trees and Sam wrapped in shiny garland standing next to the trees holding out a blue velvet box with a shiny diamond ring inside.

The snow had started to come down, but not too much. Just enough to make the lights (and that ring) shine even more.

"McNally. You gonna come out here, or am I gonna stand here and slowly turn into Frosty all by myself?"

He smiled a dimple-wide smile, making Andy smile widely in return.

"Oh my god. Sam. This….this is…" For once, Andy was completely and utterly speechless. The sight of the snow on their deck and him standing there, handsome as ever holding out a ring for her.

"Andrea Elizabeth McNally, I have been fascinated by you since that day you chased me down and tried to kiss me in that alley. You know that I'm a simple guy and usually say hell to all that sappy crap, but you, my McNally, have opened my eyes and ears…my heart, making me fall so madly in love with you. All the crap we've been through and all the ups and downs of our relationship…I never would have it any other way, nor with any other woman. And…tonight…I'm asking you if you if you wanna be my wife."

"Oh Sam. I love you. You are my person, my story. Seriously…you have made me the happiest woman to ever live. Who would've known chasing your badass self down would lead to this, huh?"

He chuckled at her. "Andy will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course!" She couldn't stop smiling as he put the gorgeous diamond on her ring finger before scooping her up in his arms and kissing her (because he was madly in love, but also it was freezing cold and craved the warmth of her body).

"I guess I don't have to give you your present since this out-tops anything I was planning to give you."

"Well, anything you give me is always the best. And hey, this handsome guy got the best gift in his life when you knocked me on my ass a few years back."

"Well, then, hang on let me go get your present. Don't go anywhere!" She ran into the living room, grabbing the wrapped box in her hand and quickly running back out to the deck.

"Here. Your early present." She really couldn't stop smiling and was so excited for Sam to open it.

"Oh Andy… this is perfect." He saw it was a watch. A nice one at that too. Titanium and water-resistant which is what he needed since his normal watch was falling apart and Sam didn't want to carry around Jerry's pocket watch any longer. He felt the watch would be safer at home in a curio cabinet with other policing mementos. It's a watch that she must've saved a good portion of her salary on.

"Turn it over."

"_My love story. -AEM_" He looked at her with a knowing look because she was his story as well. He was very taken with the gesture, but held back his tears.

"Come here my beautiful future wife."

He grabbed her hips and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her like he hadn't done so in a few days. She kissed him back with all she had warming right up with his arms wrapped around her.

The snow was picking up and she felt Sam shiver a little.

"Let's go back inside and get warm by that fire."

"I love you so much, Sam."

"I love you too."


End file.
